Recuerdame
by kaoryciel94
Summary: La foto que tenía en la mano Kagami era sin duda algo personal de Aomine y Kuroko, aunque ahora él era su pareja no podía evitar que le doliese... "Rercuerdame" esas serían las palabras que Kuroko recordaría siempre de su antigua luz. kagakuro aokuro.. oneshote prologo de próximo fic.


Porque no es tan facil sanar las cicatricez que el pasado deja...una sola foto podía haberle hecho sentir lo mucho que le quiso y lo feliz que fue.

Notas de autora:Hola! Como vine prometiendo hace ya bastante tiempo pues vengo con un fanfic de este hermoso fandome. Kuroko no basuke es especial apra mi de muchas maneras, sobre todo porque practico basket. Así que cree esta historia en base a una img oficial que salió de Kuroko y Aomine en su epoca Teiko.. me dejo muchos sentimientos a flor de piel la verdad. Pero bueno este es una especie de prro9logo para otro fic que se llamra "Rl amor no se soluciona como el juego" y este fic sera un universo post extra game sobre sus vidas de universitarios y adultos. Ralmente me gusta como Fujimaki-sensei ha creado y hechoc recer a estos chicos, muy bueno narrando los problemas que pasan los jovenes. Así que aquí estoy.. ese fic que vendrá no sera solo kagakuro aokuro sino que estaran los demas triangulos amoros, cuadrados, pentagonos amoroso y parejas que me gustan y aqui van: midotaka midoaka akafuri ( esta apreja me empexoa gustar por un grandioso fanfic.. y Akashio sería uke la verdad no se porque pero lo veo de uke de Furihata... ysin caer en occc) Murahimu nijihimu ( si saben lo del replace entenderan porque es posible juntar a nijimura con himuro a pesar de que antes parecía bien imposible) aoki kasaki, alexxmomoi hyugaX rikoX tepei y bueno las que se vayan desarrollando pero estas seran las principales. Otra cosa.. no no habra trios.. al menos no en este.. es solo que creo que los sentimientos confusos amores del pasado, ex engaños y esas cosas son lo que en la realidad pasa asi que si ponemos a knb en un sentido yaoi todo ese revoltijo emocional e bastante real.. hay opersonas alas que mas pero no se dan hay poersonas que solo te atraen sexualmente o fisicamnete, etc..

Bueno les dejo y espero me digan que tal les pareció. Y en un par de horas subiré ese fic que había estdo comentando por varios lados.. el oemgaverse que tendrá tambiena todos mis triangulos amorsos .. un omegaverse es de verdad muy erotico...

* * *

Recuérdame

Un joven peli celeste se encontraba ordenando algunos de sus objetos personales en su casillero. A pesar de ser una persona moderadamente ordenada siempre le pesaba un poco ordenar su casillero. Escuchó el llamado de su luz y decidió darse prisa, terminó por sacar la toalla que necesitaría del fondo y esta terminó arrastrando algo que cayó al suelo: era una fotografía, una que al vislumbrarla siempre había sacado sentimientos diferentes. Las primeras veces era una risa de un poco de vergüenza, y a la vez un calorcito que era agradable; después de un tiempo verla se volvió doloroso, espinoso; poco después se volvió traumático y nadie, solo sus paredes sabían las lágrimas que había sacado de esta al verla; luego cuando conoció a Kagami, a todo Seirin fue un sentimiento más apacible, doloroso, pero ya no tan ardiente, sino mas bien melancólico. Ahora era una sonrisa sencilla y unas ganas de verlo, podría pues volvieron a ser "amigos" pero no creía que fuera buena idea que supiera que aún conservaba una foto tan…íntima…

— Kuroko

Y ahí estaba la voz de la persona que lo había sacado por completo de la oscuridad aún sin saberlo; pero el llamado de su voz le sorprendió demasiado pues había comenzado a hilar recuerdos que no estaba bien hacerlos por su propio bien, el de la paz actual entre todos y sobre por Kagami, no lo merecía; y sin embargo tuvo que limpiarse las lagrimas que no sabía que había dejado ir, al parecer era una especie de catarsis ver aquella foto pues ya no sentía nada simplemente un vacío refrescante.

—Voy, Kagami-kun.

Guardó la foto entre sus ropas porque bien, al parecer, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Debería dársela a Momoi para que la guarde hasta que él y Aomine volvieran a ser amigos sin mayores complicaciones del pasado y pudiera ver esa foto solo recordando sus amenos recuerdos de secundaria con una sonrisa de un adulto que se recuerda cuando niño. Debería, muy pronto se graduaría y sería hora de decidir su futuro. Quizás los siguiera viendo a todos pero sería menos común; después de todo, algunos seguirían con el básquet, otros lo llevarían junto a una carrera y otros simplemente se dedicarían a su segunda vocación.

Él aún no lo tenía muy claro, pero estaba seguro sobre Kagami y debían hablarlo pero este parecía no querer admitir que su tiempo en Seirin acababa y daría paso a una dolorosa decisión y aun vistazo a todo lo que habían hecho en sus vidas.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, siguió su rutina de siempre hasta que llegó el momento de bañarse, Kuroko se alistó primero e ingresó a la ducha personal dejando sus cosas en el sillón de afuera, pero antes de ingresar se quitó la polera de práctica y de ella sacó un papel que no distinguió bien que era, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo recordaba claramente haber visto el mismo papel cuando le estuvo llamando y por aquellos ojos con los que había salido también era claro que había llorado. Hace mucho que había dejado de negarse que le gustara y que quisiera estar al pendiente de él; de hecho estaban saliendo desde hace un año, aunque había épocas en las que Kuroko simplemente era indescifrable. Se acercó y sin que ninguno de los otros muchachos lo notara tomo el papel y notó que era una fotografía. Los vio: no se besaban, no se abrazaban siquiera, pero la imagen guardaba una carga íntima que se sentía como un entrometido. Como si hubiese observado algo que definitivamente solo le pertenecía a ellos dos y quizás la persona que tomo la foto que seguro había sido aquella chica que siempre estaba cuidando de Aomine.

"Aomine y Kuroko".

En la imagen estaban ellos vestidos de una manera bastante sencilla: ambos con poleras. Al parecer habían terminado un entrenamiento pues ambos estaban sudados con toallas en la mano; Aomine se secaba la cabeza mientras observaba a Kuroko sin perderlo de vista, como detallándolo, sonriendo y se asombraba de aquella sonrisa tan franca en el rostro de este. Nunca le había conocido sonrisa igual, quizás le hablaba algo pero incluso a través de la foto se traspasaba una infinita confianza. Kuroko, por otro lado, se secaba la boca con la toalla pues la tenía cubierta con esta y no podía ver alguna sonrisa. No parecía sonreír, pero se le veía totalmente relajado y en confianza, como en una situación común, quizás parte de su rutina. Sus cabellos estaban atados en una cola de lado dándole un toque infantil pero adorable; sus ojos se veían vivos sin rastro de aquel sentimiento que a veces dibujaban sus parpados al caerse un poco; en su otra mano llevaba dos bebidas y como si fuera lo que siempre pasaba ofrecía las botellas a Aomine. Ambos a pesar de ser una situación común, incluso ahí parecían estar en su propio mundo. De alguna manera aquello era difícil de ver. Ya habían pasado años de ello, pero seguía siendo difícil verlo, aunque ahora cuando se rencontrasen a veces él y Aomine terminasen conversando más aunque la mitad fuera insultos o burlas que Aomine con Tetsu, aunque siempre parecía haber algo más que quisieran decirse pero que no lo dirían.

El tiempo se había detenido al observar la fotografía, pero al escuchar la llave de la ducha cerrarse dejó la imagen en su lugar, para luego situarse donde estaba: supuestamente alistándose para bañarse.

—Kagami-kun, aún no se baña.

Kuroko le había hablado apenas salir. Al verlo no supo porque pero simplemente se acercó así sudado, sin polera encima, hacia el chico, le tomó de la cintura y le besó de una forma bastante agresiva que no era costumbre suya hacerlo, pues normalmente siempre era muy cuidadoso al besarlo o tocarlo. En aquel momento una adrenalina suya se apoderó de él queriendo tocar y sentir a Kuroko, olvidándose de sus miedos y de lastimarlo.

—Espera….

Para el peli celeste fue bastante repentino ello por lo que se separó, pues para él era un poco irrespetuoso para sus compañeros presenciarlos de aquella manera por muy mente abierta que estos fueran: su intimidad era algo solo suyo y no tenían porque verlo otras personas. Kagami se veía perturbado pero antes de que siquiera pudiese preguntar este tomo su ropa limpia y se metió a la ducha personal, dejándole con muchas preguntas, las cuales fueron medianamente contestadas cuando notó, gracias a su gran poder de observación, que su foto con Aomine estaba movida. Solo resopló, aquello no sería fácil de explicar porque no era ni remotamente fácil para él a pesar de todo. De alguna manera Kagami era una luz cálida que le había permitido sanarse pero no por completo. Podía ignorar perfectamente cualquier recuerdo mientras construía nuevos con Kagami pero de alguna manera no podía dejar de evitar que a veces los comparaba o que a veces se alegraba cuando Kagami se parecía a los buenos momentos de Aomine. Debía olvidarlo pues Aomine ya nunca sería igual que antes de su ingreso a la oscuridad.

— _Tetsu, tu cabello es un desastre – le espetó Aomine mientras jugaba con este._

_Se defendió y le observo molesto y en reclamo. Akashi les miró reprobatoriamente por retrasar el entrenamiento con sus "jueguitos" como él le llamaba. Así que Aomine se apresuró a pedirle a Momoi una de sus coleteros. Ella le prestó, por lo que Aomine tomó sus cabellos y se los ató de aquella manera. Murasakibara hizo alusión a una caricatura que había visto; Midorima se burló a su manera; Kise casi le salta encima solo evitado por Aomine; Momoi si le saltó encima diciendo que se veía adorable. Akashi le observó con una sonrisa maliciosa diciendo que se "veía bien" pero era claro que se burlaba a su fina manera, para luego mandarlos a todos a seguir con el entrenamiento con aquella voz autoritaria que sacaba de algún lugar. Aomine se acercó y rápidamente le susurró "Te vez bien" sin ninguna connotación de burla y aquello fue suficiente para seguir practicando duramente para tratar de estar a la par con la constitución de todos. La práctica siguió y cuando se iban a retirar y cumplían su rutina de primero pasarle las toallas a Aomine y luego este le alcanzaba su botella de agua, pues era algo que hacían siempre, Momoi les saco una foto. Ella estaba empeñada desde hace una semana en sacar todas las fotos posibles del grupo pues de alguna manera se sentía angustiada. Después de unos meses entendió porque, era su intuición femenina alertándola quizás. _

_Aun recordaba cuando Aomine y él recibieron la fotografía en físico, ambos se sintieron avergonzados porque aquella fotografía mostraba más que una simple rutina, quizás su unidad, cercanía, como la rutina de una pareja, de alguna forma estaban revelando su relación en aquella imagen, pero aunque ellos no lo supieran en ese momento ya todos lo sabían._

Ambos caminaban en silencio lo cual era bastante sorprendente e incluso preocupó bastante a sus compañeros de Seirin, sus kohais, las nuevas promesas de Seirin. Normalmente y a pesar del carácter de Kuroko ellos dos siempre conversaban tranquilamente o sus silencios no eran tensos.

— Kagami-kun – le llamó y este se giró ya que caminaba unos paso hacia delante— podemos ir a tomar algo.

—Supongo que sí ¿aunque no es tarde?

—Está bien, quiero mi batido.

Y ambos ingresaron a la tienda de comida rápida que siempre recibía cantidad de estudiantes de secundaria y preparatoria. Aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos para muchos igual que él. De hecho y como un mártir se sentaba donde se sentaba con Aomine, aunque fuera inconsciente.

—Kagami-kun sabe ¿a qué universidad va a postular?

Esta pregunta sorprendió un poco a Kagami hasta hacerlo despertar de su forma mecánica en como mordía su hamburguesa de queso, sin sus ganas habituales.

— Vayamos a la misma universidad... – soltó algo que venía pensando desde hace mucho.

—Pero tú tienes buenas calificaciones….

—Pero quiero seguir con el básquet y estudiar una carrera de letras.

Kagami se desperezó un poco y olvidó un poco lo de la fotografía, pues las palabras del peli celeste parecían sinceras. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial…. aquello le alegraba y relajaba. Quizás había exagerado, Aomine era algo que ya habían cerrado igual que él y Himuro por ambos lados pues su hermano salía con Murasakibara igual que él con Kuroko.

—Mis viejos dicen que quizás debería ir a estudiar a América

Y era cierto, aquella sugerencia se la habían dado también a Himuro pero él había sorprendido a sus padres con la repentina sorpresa que dio y al parecer él también lo haría y aquello no solo era por Kuroko sino que realmente sentía que podía desarrollarse bien en Japón, quizás en un futuro regresase a América, pero por ahora quería formarse profesionalmente en básquet ahí.

—Si esas es tú...

—Pero solo era un sugerencia, voy a quedarme en Japón- concluyó con una sonrisa radiante- Bueno vas a tener que ayudarme con el examen.

Kuroko sonrió y asintió.

—Postulemos a varias y en la que nos acepten ingresamos. Hay muchas que tienen facultad de letras o educación. Tú puedes ingresar con beca de atleta calificado, estoy seguro que lo pasarías.

Y aquello daría la oportunidad de que ambos fueran a una misma universidad, pues realmente sus notas eran muy dispares. Kuroko no era el mejor pero realmente tenía notas resaltantes en el ámbito de literatura y letras, algo que era obviamente necesitado y considerado si era a una facultad de letras a la que quería ir.

Y con aquella promesa Kagami desechó hacerle cualquier cuestionamiento sobre su vida pasada o su relación con Aomine; era parte del pasado y él no lo desenterraría, debía quedarse ahí enterrado. Y con los mismos ánimos, Kagami le pidió quedarse en su departamento, Kuroko aceptó. Después de llamar a su madre y pedirle permiso, esta acepto con algo de recelo pues hace poco se habían enterado que "el quedarse en casa de Kagami-kun" no era lo que imaginaba, pero si lo que sospechaba por la forma de ser de su hijo y del amigo de este.

Y ahí debajo del cuerpo de Kagami quiso enterrar tanto como Kagami su pasado, el recuerdo de Aomine. Pero aquella fotografía que prometía quemar le decía claramente "recuérdame siempre" Cerró los ojos intentando solo sentir las caricia y besos de Kagami sobre su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que dejaría que lo llevara hasta el final y estaba nervioso pero al mismo tiempo ansioso. "Aomine es parte del pasado, nunca volverá a ser el mismo. Ahora es un buen amigo y ex compañero, seguramente prestará atención a alguien más "Pensaba mientras se concentraba en devolver de la misma forma apasionada los besos de Kagami. Y al final pudo concentrarse solo en la persona que tenían encima pero justo antes de culminar unas claras palabras del pasado que aquel hombre le susurró, se escucho de los labios de su ahora amante "hare que recuerdes esto por siempre" Y aquello sin duda era una mala broma del destino un "recuérdame en una situación muy similar vino claramente a su mente y durante toda la noche recordó el tan claro "Recuérdame" de Aomine.


End file.
